1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wood planer working table, particularly to an adjusting device for swiftly at first and next minutely adjusting the working table of a wood planer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional swiftly and minutely adjusting wood planer working table disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,557B1 shown in FIG. 1 includes mainly an elevating lever 1 for moving a working table 2 swiftly and minutely.
However, the conventional swiftly and minutely adjusting device for a wood planer working table is controlled by the elevating lever 1, and a user has to go near to the side of the wood planer for carrying out minute adjustment, not convenient to handle.